


Unlit Cigarettes

by darklemon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aging, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklemon/pseuds/darklemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru was content with loving Asuma in secret and silence. That all changes when one day, Shikamaru observes a sleeping Asuma and an unlit cigarette. AsumaxShikamaru, rated M for future chapters.<br/>This will be a oneshot, unless someone takes a liking to it c: I have further plans with this one, but I don't like writing something that no one likes, So. Please review if you like it, then I will continue :> (Also later on, Shikamaru will be older)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Serene Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, due to it being sort of a prequel :) future chapters will be longer

**Unlit cigarettes**

**chapter 1: Serene sky**

 

Sun shining brightly, clouds travelling with the soft breezes and birds singing faintly. It was a warm and peaceful day, and Shikamaru lazily gazed up at the blue sky, eyes almost entirely shut. There was a faint and calming voice speaking indistinctly, and the words didn't matter to Shikamaru. The low voice was soothing, calming and comforting. He could listen to this voice forever, for it belonged to the man he admired greatly.

There was a light slap on his thigh and his eyes opened in a frown.

“Hm?” was all he gave Asuma, who frowned back. “It's your turn, you slacker,” he said, as his head gestured to the board. They were playing Go, and Shikamaru had no direct interest in it at the moment.

“It's too bothersome, I beat you anyway,” he said with his normal, bemused voice. It caused Asuma to let out an agreeing, but annoyed groan.

“I'm not playing to win, but yo encourage you to do something else than sleep,” his teacher replied. Shikamaru blinked a bit, then yawned. “Not sleeping,” he said tiredly, shifting so he laid more comfortably on his back. “Watching.”

Asuma looked around. “Watching what?” he asked, not finding any eyes on them, or anything moderately interesting. Shikamaru yawned once more, eyes fixated on a small cloud in the sky, not even responding this time. Asuma caught where Shikamaru's eyes were locked on, and looked up as well. After looking at the same direction for a few seconds, he sighed.

"How is that more interesting than playing a game with your cool teacher?” Asuma asked with a chuckle, finding his own joke rather funny. Shikamaru gave him a bored glance, raising an eyebrow as if he doubted him.

But in no way did he doubt him; Asuma was very cool in Shikamaru's eyes. Not only cool, but handsome. Asuma's tanned skin glowed slightly as tiny fresh drops of sweat formed on it, the heat seeming to affect his teacher a bit. His unlit cigarette hung between his lips and his big shadow cast over Shikamaru easily, as Asuma would be considered rather tall. At least a lot taller than his student. Shikamaru could watch the clouds for hours, but more than the clouds, he enjoyed watching Asuma. This, he would never do for too long, because a long stare at his teacher could awaken suspicion. Which was way too troublesome to deal with. So that was why Shikamaru was content with admiring his crush in secret, taking is slowly. He had no desire to blurt a confession out at him, not at all. Spending his free time with Asuma like this, was.. well.. it was something he hoped he could do years ahead. This, in fact, was his favourite thing to do, and he intended to never let Asuma know how much he enjoyed having his company.

Realizing too much time had passed, as Asuma bit a bit down on his cigarette impatiently, Shikamaru finally gave a reply. “Lie down, try.”

Asuma seemed to decide to give it a try, and lay down beside Shikamaru, gazing up at the sky. For a moment, Shikamaru couldn't help but glance at Asuma, who lay only a few inches apart from Shikamaru. He could feel Asuma's scent impregnate his nose, that scent he held so dearly in his heart. The acrid scent of cigarettes, fresh sweat from the sun, and something else, he couldn't define. It didn't take long before Asuma's eyes shut, and his breathing grew slower. Had Shikamaru not been such a calm person in general, his heart would probably pound loudly against his chest now. But he knew how to stay calm, how to not ruin this moment. And his eyes wandered back to the sky. It felt different now. Not so lonely.

No, that wasn't the right word. It never felt lonely, when he was cloud-gazing. It just felt quiet, peaceful and serene. It still felt serene now. Only, different.

Shikamaru knew, oh, he knew it well.

But this was the first time, Asuma was this close to him, with his eyes shut and lips parted slightly. Asuma was the serene one now, rather than the sky. Shikamaru wanted to watch him, and would find himself becoming peaceful, watching his sleeping teacher. But at the same time, he felt like nothing he'd felt before. With any other person, he wouldn't feel peaceful, he would eventually feel the urge to sneak off, lay under a tree and go back to his sky. But with Asuma, it was different. There was never the need to speak or do anything. He would feel like he had company, but a company he wouldn't find bothersome.

The only bothersome fact, the only thing that was different right now, was that Shikamaru wanted to do something. He wanted to do something, he'd never wanted to do before.

Shikamaru wanted to kiss Asuma.

He wanted to taste him, see if he tasted like he smelled.

And it was bothersome, how he now felt uneasy. How he now felt like it would be wrong to do it, but a drag later on if he didn't. Maybe he wouldn't be able to sleep, if he didn't. Or maybe he wouldn't be able to sleep if he did.

Shikamaru shook his head, sitting up. It wasn't like him to think so much. Didn't he just think before, that this was fine? That he didn't feel the urge to blurt out a confession?

So why was it different now?

The clouds now hid the sun away, and the sky grew a bit darker, the air just a little bit colder. Scratching his neck, Shikamaru sighed. Watching the clouds now felt useless, as his heart wouldn't calm down. His thoughts wouldn't shut up and the acrid cigarette scent wouldn't fade away.

_Why make it such a big deal? It's just lips. It's not a big deal. It's just bothersome, and you don't do bothersome things, do you?_

_But this will continue being bothersome, if you don't get it over-with._

_All right._

Shikamaru now shifted a bit, so he sat on his knees beside his sleeping teacher. Grabbing the hanging cigarette, so Asuma's lips were naked, Shikamaru put his hands beside each side of Asuma's head, and leaned down.

_Quick and easy, then back to cloud-gazing, eh? Quick and easy._

And obeying his thoughts, Shikamaru closed the space between them. Just very very softly, he gave his first kiss.

And pulled back.

Asuma was still sleeping. Thank god, he really didn't want the trouble, if he'd awoken by that.

Slowly, Shikamaru lay down again. Asuma's lips were rough and dry. They didn't taste of much, if anything at all. Shikamaru hadn't kissed long enough, had he?

But just as he nearly considered doing it again, a grunt escaped his teacher's lips. Quickly, Shikamaru shut his eyes, in a clumsy attempt to seem asleep.

Asuma opened his eyes. Had he fallen asleep?

He glanced to the side, his pupil seemed to sleep peacefully. Asuma sat up, and glanced up at the slightly darkened sky. It was still beautiful, and still ever-so quiet. Upon licking his lips, he realized his cigarette was gone. Frantically, he looked around and discovered it in Shikamaru's open palm.

Asuma raised his eyebrows. What was his cigarette doing there?

Pondering a while, his lips curled into a smirk, and he patted Shikamaru's head.

“Don't start smoking at such a young age, aight?”

Saying that, he took the unlit cigarette from Shikamaru, and looked once more up at the sky, wondering how it could seem so interesting to the boy.

 

 


	2. Too troublesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than anything, Asuma wanted to flick the cigarette as far away from the healthy teen, as possible. But there was a devil inside him that wanted to see the boy choke on the cigarette with frantic coughing. Another expression than the apathetic look. An expression only Asuma could cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys I totally forgot about this story but upon receiving a truly heartwarming comment, I decided to continue the story! :3 I still remember where I was going with it, so that's a start xD

 

 

Asuma sighed, feeling slightly dispirited as he looked at his 3 pupils; Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru.

How did they grow up so fast? It's as if it was yesterday they were just kids and inexperienced, and today he realized it'd already been a long time since he got the team under his wing.

They were still young, still could be considered children. But the look in their eyes had changed drastically. They could be considered grown-ups.

Ino yelled at Chouji as he ate a piece of food from her plate.

Yet not, Asuma thought with a smile. Despite having witnessed more hardship and difficulties that he'd liked them to go through, they were still the same old brats.

“Asuma, you're getting ash in your food,” Ino pointed out, and Asuma snapped out of his reminiscing.

“Ah,” was all he could say, as he looked at the ash covered piece of meat. His cigarette was almost finished and he released another sigh, flicking the cigarette on the ground.

It was a rather hot day again, and he'd taken his pupils out for lunch. It could be reasoned as a picnic, and it honestly hadn't been that effortless to get them out into the grass-field.

 

“ _Asuma, why have you gathered us today? I Do have a shop to tend to,” Ino had said, a frown on her face as she tried to fix her hair. Apparently when he had gone to fetch her, she was still in the middle of tending to her hair._

“ _I'm hungry,” Chouji complained, rubbing his tummy. “Are we gonna train?”_

_None of them seemed ecstatic as Chouji had asked that, looking nearly dismayed at Asuma._

“ _No, we're gonna eat,” Asuma said, giving them a thumbs up. “I'm taking you on a picnic.”_

_They all stared at him for a few seconds with scepticism written all over their faces, but there was no joking confirmed on their teachers face. Ino tossed her hair in an all refined manner, smiling. “If it's your treat,” she said cheerfully, Chouji now nodding with a bright expression._

_Shikamaru looked indifferent, then rolled his shoulders._

“ _How bothersome.”_

 

But yet, he hadn't opposed and now the four of them were eating out in the open field. Asuma liked doing this, taking his students out to do pretty much nothing. He evaluated it as an important aspect to engage with people, to once in a while just relax. And he doubted that the lazy head Shikamaru disagreed.

He glanced at the shadow ninja, who wasn't eating anything in particular. As soon as they had found their spot, Shikamaru had laid down and commenced to gazing up at the sky.

Well, Asuma knew how much Shikamaru liked it, so he didn't disturb.

As he lit another cigarette, he leaned back into the grass, grinning at his pupils.

Who knew if there would ever come a day when they couldn't do this anymore.

“It's important to value what you have in life, before you lose it,” Asuma said out loud, catching the attention of his students. Not many seconds passed by before the lazy boy spoke up.

“You shouldn't say that, when you don't value your lungs.”

Asuma looked at the cigarette in his own hand, and merely laughed with his students.

 

The sun was setting, indicating that it was time to head back home. Ino had left a while ago as she had to watch over the shop, and Chouji had just gone home to eat dinner. How much could that boy eat, anyway?

Asuma finished putting all the things in a bag, standing up.

“Shikama-” whatever he was going to say, couldn't matter as he realized his student was fast asleep.

“Hey now,” Asuma crouched down beside Shikamaru, softly shaking the boys shoulder.

“It's getting colder, you shouldn't sleep here, boy.”

Shikamaru's eyes opened, and not until now did Asuma notice how close he was to his pupil. He could see right into Shikamaru's idle, yet oddly piercing eyes.

Said eyes blinked lazily at Asuma, and Shikamaru's lips opened wide into a yawn. As he inhaled, smoke from the teacher's cigarette got sucked into Shikamaru's throat, causing a bit of coughing.

“Oops, better get that out,” Asuma chuckled. For some reason he loved seeing Shikamaru, the usually utterly unamused ninja, react to something.

There was something thrilling about seeing different facial expressions on his face. It was an odd interest, Asuma was very aware of that.

But perhaps it's like watching a turtle move as fast as it can. It's not something just about anyone can catch a glimpse of, so you'd feel rather special would you see that.

So that's probably the case. Seeing Shikamaru do something not just about anyone could see was fun.

Asuma resumed to pat Shikamaru's back a bit roughly, getting the smoke out of his young lungs.

“Feel addicted yet?” Asuma joked, and Shikamaru scowled at him, his coughing coming to an end.

“What's so good about cigarettes anyway,” Shikamaru asked with a coarse tone, as if scolding Asuma.

The teacher put a finger to his bearded chin, pondering over the question, trying to find an appealing answer. Then again, he didn't want the boy to pick up this nasty habit, so a lousy reply just might do the trick to keep him away.

“Nothing,” Asuma replied, leaning back and wrapping his lips around the cigarette. He inhaled some smoke. “It's toxic.”

Upon exhaling, he caught Shikamaru's eyes, which were locked on the cigarette. So it seemed.

He didn't say anything, but Asuma could sense there was something on his mind. Asuma leaned forward, closer to the shadow ninja. He grabbed the cigarette, removing it from his own lips and put it out before putting it to Shikamaru's lips.

“Do you want to try?” he asked, and Shikamaru's eyes moved up to meet Asuma's.

It's not like he wanted Shikamaru to try this, but there was something inside him that really wished to know if this was something the student sought after. More than anything, Asuma wanted to flick the cigarette as far away from the healthy teen, as possible. But there was a devil inside him that wanted to see the boy choke on the cigarette with frantic coughing. Another expression than the apathetic look. An expression only Asuma could cause.

Cocking his head, Shikamaru tsked.

“Too bothersome,” he said, and rose quickly, considering it was him after all.

The teen put his hands in his pockets and stood there with his back turned to the older man.

Asuma frowned slightly. He knew Shikamaru was a quiet kid, and didn't seem too fond of conversation or even engaging with people.

But lately it had been a bit more extreme than it normally was, meaning that there probably was something wrong. It was his duty as a teacher and a friend to help his student with all his troubles.

Asuma was up on his feet before he knew it, standing beside the boy. He leaned forward, bending his head in an angle so he could get a proper look at Shikamaru's face.

Shikamaru's cheeks were a slight pink, and momentarily Asuma thought it was because the boy was embarrassed by the closeness?

Asuma couldn't resist a slight grin, as this was a rather comical fact to notice. That the always stable and indifferent ninja would have a problem with close contact.

While lost in thoughts, Asuma didn't quite realize that he was leaning too close for the boys comfort, causing Shikamaru to turn his head to the side, turning his gaze towards the grass.

There was a moment of silence before Asuma straightened his back, coughing apologetically.

“It's late, I'm going home,” upon saying that, his lazy student turned his back to Asuma, walking away.

Shikamaru had looked slightly distressed, and Asuma wondered if he'd crossed a line, he wasn't aware even existed.

He wanted to call out, ask what he had done, because he truly wondered why this cold attitude had emerged from Shikamaru. And why it was mainly directed at his teacher.

But parting his lips, Asuma could get nothing out, only capable of watching the teen walk away in the distance.

In Asuma's hand, the unlit cigarette was still lingering between his fingers.


End file.
